totaldramacomebackfandomcom-20200214-history
Scavenger List
The eight remaining contestants have to find some items and bring them to Chris. However, since Chris decides to be as vague as possible, it's hard to find out exactly which ones. Also, two contestants are trapped, which could jeopardize their chances of winning. Plot Chris announces the remaining campers the new challenge: a scavenger hunt. However, this isn't the usual scavenger hunt, since this one is much more vague. The last camper to complete the list before the time limit expires will be eliminated (or in case that more than one camper doesn't complete the list, the one with less items will board the boat of losers). The campers began the hunt and scatter throughout the camp, looking for any object that may fit the list and pass Chris' picky judgment. Eventually, the campers start to complete the list little by little, Harold being the first one to complete the list. Gwen unintentionally accelerates the challenge when she gets Chris' hair dirty with butter, which sends the host into a nervous breakdown, which the campers take advantage of and complete the list incredibly fast, since Chris, who was busy washing his hair, passed pretty much any item presented to him. Time passes, and the campers realize that Ezekiel, Heather and Izzy haven't been seen for a while. Izzy appears shortly after with a bear she named Fuzzy Wuzzums, and presents it as an item that fits the whole list. Fearing that Izzy may unleash the bear at him, Chris decides to pass her. Still, Heather and Ezekiel are nowhere to be seen. When the time limit was close to its end, Chris declares that the first one who brings a valid item will pass the challenge. However, they didn't appear after the challenge ended. The next day, they were still missing. During the challenge, Ezekiel was looking for items in the woods when Heather ran into him, fleeing from a raccoon. Ezekiel offered Heather to take her back to the camp, but they fell into a hole when they were surprised by a small pack of wolves. Ezekiel got a concussion on his head due to the fall. Forced to stay in the hole, Ezekiel and Heather tried their best to stand each other, but they started to argue. Eventually, they stopped arguing, but Ezekiel encouraged her to talk to him, since it was dangerous for him to fall asleep. Heather was interested in Ezekiel's muttering while being asleep, and Ezekiel told him some events of his past. She also began to open little by little, and told him why she acted the way she did. Ezekiel assured her than having friends is better than being mean to be popular. Shortly after, his headache got worse, and fainted, much to Heather's horror. Meanwhile, Cody, using the show's computer system, began to search for the missing campers. He found that there was a satellite over the island, which he used to find them in no time. They were able to rescue them before being too late, and Ezekiel was rushed to the infirmary in time. During the elimination ceremony, Heather was unanimously voted off. She said goodbye with her usual display of sarcasm and contempt for the rest of the campers, but she was silenced by Ezekiel, who planted a kiss on her lips, much to the other camper's surprise and shock. The episode ends with the others all trying to ask Ezekiel for details, but Bridgette gets him away so he can rest. Vote Heather: Unable to vote Ezekiel: Unable to vote Gwen: Heather Beth: Heather Bridgette: Heather Harold: Heather Cody: Heather Izzy: Heather ... Heather: 6 Quotes *'Ezekiel' -"Doo'nt...forget... Heather..." Bridgette - "Izzy's down there now, Zeke, getting her out" Ezekiel -"She's... not really... that bad a person." Gwen - "How hard did you hit your head there, Zeke?" Confessional Catch Phrases 1. Yawning right now 2. Lots of zeros, Chris? 3. Worst than Simon, eh? 4. You can solve an easy Sudoku in that time 5. Fun in the sun! 6. We miss Justin too 7. That was a little naughty, Gwen 8. Like a Harold on the roof! 9. Gwen's not a bad thief, minus she admits to her crimes 10. We represent Total Drama Island well, don't we? 11. How grizzly! 12. Can you bear Izzy's insanity? 13. It's a mystery! Jinxies! 14. We only got a couple of appearances? What the hell?! Trivia *Ezekiel and Heather's relationship officially begins in this episode. *This is the episode where the shortest challenge in the series takes place, with half of it focusing on Ezekiel and Heather. *Heather uses a Canadian accent in this episode, in response to Ezekiel's asking her if she knows anything about concussions. It is currently unknown if this is a goof or not. Read *Part 1 *Part 2 Gallery Good bye by thegza1991-d4sdq01.png|Ezekiel gives Heather a goodbye kiss after she's eliminated. Category:Episodes Category:TDC Episodes